User blog:JakeTheManiac/Dr. Victor Frankenstein vs John Hammond. Mega Rap Battles of History 8
Ooooooh… Welcome to a special Halloween edition of Mega Rap Battles of History. s00per sp00ky… it's not Halloween anymore? I'm off by a month? I'm too late. :( Oh, well. Today's episode features mad scientist Dr. Victor Frankenstein duking it out with Jurassic Park owner/creator Dr. John Hammond, to see which life giving scientist whose creation comes back and bites him in the hiney is superior. I would like to thank my second ever guest, Drak, for writing for Dr. Frankenstein and his special friend. Thank you, Drak! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the battle and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE suggest me some battles. I really need all the help I can get. :( The Cast: Nice Peter as Dr. Victor Frankenstein Dante Cimadamore as Igor (speaking cameo) EpicLLOYD as Dr. John Hammond and ??? The Battle: MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN!!!! VS!!! JOHN HAMMOND!!!!!!! BEGIN!! Dr. John Hammond: Welcome to Jurassic Park! Let me give you the grand tour! I'm your guide, level soars so high above your's like a pterosaur I'll spare no expense! I'll pick apart your every flaw, compy style You're more disgusting than any blood sucking lawyer; you're vile! You dig up graves for body parts for your whack, crack creations While I brought back extinct creatures, you just make abominations! I'm hotter than scarlet fever, colder than pneumonia, you'll be in strife You expect to win? Allow me to bring you back to real life When John goes HAMM-ond you, I'll be the Victor; your loss will Franken-sting 'Cause I spit venom that'd blind ya, your skill's just aren't menacing There's no fence strong enough to stop my Tyrann-osaur-ical words You're just like Ian Malcolm, I really hate you, man. Just start your crap verse! Dr. Frankenstein: It's the dangerous mad scientist, ready to unleash lyrical bolts I can observe that isn't difficult to strike a fossil with a style so old Creating life in inanimate matter, simply because I'm talented and dark And this Crichton written cretin will step back, when I electrically attack Pretty obvious that Cretaceous isn't as outdated as the script of your show While mine glows, and with my flow I'm dangerous like a T-Rex 'gainst this low foe This powerful crazy MC will eviscerate ya, when his madness is free Think you're brave stepping to someone like me? He was wrong then, wasn't he? And here's a fact, while my Monster defends a city from some maggots The only fascinating act that you had is to be nothing but a Lego mascot I'm so sublime! Have the most brutal, horrific lines and rhymes That'll pummel Dora the Explorer so hard, until he won't be ALIIIIIVEEEE!!! Dr. Hammond: Now that I have mic control again, make like Samuel L. and hold on to your butt Overshadowed by Harry Potter in your own film? Wait, what?!? I'm the Next Step in Evolution, you're millions of years behind I did Operation: Genesis but my lyrics will be your end of times Vick, you should've known that stepping to me was no good 'Cause I spit more electric verses than your Monster ever could! Dr. Frankenstein: I just knew you'd say that! (Frankenstein flips a lever and electricity starts to surge into a strangely outlined table. The table begins to shake as Hammond looks on frightened. Suddenly, a figure sits up on the table with a sheet on him. The figure stands up.) ???: Gruh…grr… (Frankenstein removes the sheet from the figure to reveal his creation: The Monster!!) The Monster: The time has come, to rise from my bed and end John when I'm through This Demon will leave ya in a Lost Word with nothing useful to do Think you'll overcome this monstrosity, you'll have the fate of your nephew You're not so tough with your words! Even a mosquito has more guts than you Leave this Dr. Jumba burned with my words, like I'm a tough speaker Then kick his flamboyant adventurer's keister, when he steps to this creature But now...let me diss this prick, who thinks he's an ultimate father You're nothing but a Doctor Jekyll copy who I shall see him suffer And you should hold hands with Hammond here, since both of you are useless Whack scientists pummeled by their works? You two are just pathetic excuses! I redefine my whole life, with a hard-hitting story so incredibly profound My rhymes hit hard like an Apatosaurus, they'll pummel all of you to the ground I'll take the y from Victor, so he won't taste this dark victory Then end this old geek like I'm a pack of dinosaurs and making him history And when it's all done, it'll remain only your blood on the floor! 'Cause I just silenced those two Dexters! For them it's alive no more! WHO WON?!?! WHO'S NEXT?!?! YOU DECIDE!!!!! MEGA! (The Monster appears on screen and tries to attack the logo.) HEY, GET BACK!! (The Monster grabs the logo.) GAH! (As he is being dragged off screen) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! Who won? John Hammond Victor Frankenstein The Monster Category:Blog posts